Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a artículo destacado
Los artículos destacados de la wiki son la representación de lo mejor que puede ofrecer Star Wars Wiki en español. NO es una forma de ensalzar tu personaje, nave o lo que sea favoritos. */Historia 2009 */Historia 2008 */Historia 2007 */Historia 2006 */Próximos */Potenciales Y, ¿qué es lo que hace a un artículo merecedor de ser destacado? Bien, hemos preparado una lista con lo necesario: ---- Un artículo debe… #…'tener una ortografía impecable.' #…estar bien escrito y detallado. #…ser imparcial, sin punto de vista. #…contener todas sus apariciones y fuentes. #…seguir el Manual de Estilo y las demás políticas de la wiki. #…permanecer estable durante el proceso de revisión, esto es, que no cambie significativamente de un día para otro y no sea objeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones. Esto no aplica si los cambios son para corregir objeciones, para revertir vandalismo o por protección como resultado de vandalismo. #…no contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc). #…tener una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal. #…tener el mínimo número posible de enlaces en rojo. Y ninguno en el resumen inicial del artículo. #…tener una información significativa de todas las fuentes, especialmente en las biografías de personajes. #…no haber sido destacado anteriormente en la Portada. Sin embargo, si por alguna razón un artículo ha perdido la calidad de destacado, sí puede recuperar su estatus. #…estar completamente referenciado. Ver Star Wars Wiki:Referencias para más información. #…tener todas sus citas e imágenes referenciadas. #…contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. Sólo se podrá incluir una cita al comienzo de cada sección, aunque está permitido usarlas en el medio del artículo si así fuese necesario. #…incluir la sección de "personalidad y rasgos" en los artículos de personajes. #…incluir una sección de "poderes y habilidades" en todos los artículos de personajes que lo requieran, especialmente personajes sensibles a la Fuerza cuyos poderes y/o habilidades son descritos en las diversas fuentes. #…incluir un razonable número (sin llegar a ser excesivos) de imágenes de buena calidad si están disponibles. #…pasar la revisión de los Inquisidores. #…contar con al menos mil palabras, incluyendo la introducción y el "Entre bastidores", pero sin incluir citas, pies de foto, etc. Para más información sobre las características de un artículo destacado, ver Star Wars Wiki:¿Qué es un artículo destacado? Cómo nominar: #Antes de nada, comprobar que el artículo que quieres proponer no es ya artículo destacado. Téngase en cuenta que un artículo previamente destacado no podrá volver a verse en la portada, pero sí podrá recuperar el estatus de destacado si lo ha perdido. #Un usuario tiene derecho a nominar 2 artículos a la vez. Si uno de ellos se convierte en destacado, puede entonces nominar otro artículo. Esto es con el fin de que las objeciones a los artículos sean resueltas más rápidamente. #Un usuario sólo puede nominar si tiene más de 50 ediciones en el espacio principal de la Star Wars Wiki (artículos, plantillas, discusiones, foros). Las ediciones en páginas de usuario o discusiones de usuario no cuentan. Los artículos nominados por usuarios con menos de 50 ediciones serán eliminados de la lista de nominaciones, independientemente de su calidad; sin embargo, si estos artículos cumplieran con los requisitos, cualquier otro usuario puede nominarlos directamente. #Otros votarán sobre si el artículo es lo suficientemente bueno o no; en el caso de que no lo crean, se deberá detallar qué es lo que le falta (errores, estilo, organización, imágenes, importancia, fuentes). #Los partidarios del artículo (el nominador original y cualquier otro usuario que desee mejorar el artículo) entonces deberán ajustar el articulo hasta que los objetores vean que sus objeciones han sido razonablemente resueltas. Los objetores no están obligados a arreglar ellos mismos las objeciones, sin embargo pueden hacerlo si así lo desean. #Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de eliminar artículos de la votación si existen varias objeciones y votos en contra que no sean satisfechos en un periodo de un mes. Esto significa que los votos en contra sí pueden hacer que el artículo sea eliminado de la lista de nominaciones, aunque tenga uno o más votos a favor. #Para que un artículo se considere Destacado debe alcanzar por lo menos votos de 3 usuarios, sean Inquisidores o no, aunque se requiere por lo menos un voto Inquisidor. Cómo votar: #Antes de votar, asegúrate de haber leído completamente el artículo, y de haber detectado todo tipo de errores. #Después, compara el artículo con el criterio listado arriba y vota bien a favor o en contra dependiendo de lo que consideres más correcto. #Tu voto sólo será válido si tienes más de 50 ediciones en el espacio principal de la Star Wars Wiki (artículos, plantillas, discusiones, foros). Las ediciones en páginas de usuario o discusiones de usuario no cuentan. #Si votas en contra, por favor detalla las razones concretas de porque lo haces. Cita por favor, además, cuál de las reglas no cumple o el voto no será válido. #Todos los votos de los usuarios tienen la misma validez. No porque un usuario colabore más o menos que otro, sea más o menos conocido, tenga más o menos calidad en sus ediciones o cualquier otra distinción, su voto tendrá un peso específico diferente. Los votos de los Inquisidores son los únicos que son más importantes. #Como se menciona anteriormente, todas las objeciones deberán ser solucionadas por el nominador, los que apoyan la nominación, o cualquier usuario que desee mejorar el artículo, y se deberá tomar acción para satisfacer estas objeciones. Si un usuario tiene una objeción a algún artículo, solamente ese usuario puede tacharla hasta que el mismo usuario considere que su objeción está adecuadamente solucionada. Ningún otro usuario, incluyendo el autor o autores del artículo, puede tachar la objeción de alguien más. Los Inquisidores se reservan el derecho de tachar la objeción de algún usuario si ésta objeción no tiene relación con las características de un Artículo Destacado, por ejemplo "el personaje es poco conocido" o "la historia no ha sido publicada en español". #Un usuario que se arrepienta de su objeción, que considere que se equivocó al objetar o que no considere que ésta sea un impedimento para que el artículo sea destacado, puede borrar o tachar esa objeción. En este caso es recomendable comentarle al autor o autores del artículo que ya no es necesario que arreglen la objeción. #Una vez que el artículo tenga 1 voto de Inquisidor y 2 votos de usuarios a favor y no tenga objeciones o votos en contra de Inquisidores, será añadido a la lista y oficialmente será un "artículo destacado". #Recuerda además añadir en el comienzo de cada artículo nominado. Cada día 1 y 15 de mes, los artículos votados como destacados serán colocados en la Portada, marcándolos con la plantilla . Formato de nominación: ''(Nombre completo del artículo) *'Nominado por': ''(Usuario que nomina) *'Proyecto': (Si forma parte de algún WikiProyecto) *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': (Algún comentario al respecto de la nominación) *'FA en la Wookieepedia': (Si es un Featured Article en la Wookieepedia o no) *'Resultado': (Resultado final) (0 Inq/0 usuario/0 total) (Número total de votantes a favor) *'A favor' (Usuarios a favor) *'En contra' (Usuarios en contra. Es indispensable poner las razones ''específicas por las que el usuario está en contra). *'Comentarios''' (Comentarios generales de los usuarios y respuestas generales del nominador) __TOC__ Artículos propuestos Lushros Dofine *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Ninguno *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Aprovechando que es un artículo corto, y usando mi derecho de nominación de dos artículos... *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (1 Inq/2 usuario/3 total) *'A favor' # Jedabak # 21:42 8 feb 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :Jedabak desprecia a los despreciables neimoidianos *''Intro'' #"Invisible, durante ": sobra la coma. #"mostraba una conducta heróica que no compartía especialmente con sus compañeros neimoidianos": no es lo que dice la Wookiee. #"Entrenó ": más bien se entrenó. #"eventualmente, recibió": sobra la coma. #"22 ABY, participó": sobra la coma. #"s acciones ejecutadas por Dofine en Geonosis": rebuscado. #"quien terminó asignándole el mando del Mano Invisible": suena como si Grievous se lo hubiera dado da mala gana, y no fue así. #"una vez más": cuándo? se entiende que le sirvió en una ocasión específica. Creo que por el contexto y la ausencia de una situación específica, quedaría mejor "nuevamente" o una cosa así. *''Carrera temprana'' #"De de la familia Dofine": falta algo para aclarar. #"influenciales": esa palabra no existe. "y con influencia ":hay una palabra que lo resume todo, que quizá es la que querías escribir desde el principio. Pensé que era obvio, es influyente. :¿Cuál? 04:10 22 dic 2009 (UTC) #"salvado los millones de la Federación a lo largo de los años": se puede reescribir para que sea más claro. #"él mismo había logrado sus metas": falta una parte. #"Su calmada conducta lo ayudó a alcanzar los rangos de su sociedad, aunque terminó adquiriendo la ira de algunos de sus camaradas neimoidianos en el proceso": sumamente rebuscado. *''Guerras Clónicas'' #"Geonosis, cuando": sobra la coma. #"fue uno de los pocos en poder salir del planeta al espacio": la frase no se refiere a Dofine, sino a la nave. #"comenzó de igual manera una evacuación tardía": rebuscado. "también estaba evacuando tarde": rebuscado, hay maneras más simples de decirlo. No, no se ve bien tampoco esa. "también tenía una evacuación tarde": tampoco se entiende. #"pero sólo pudo abandonar el planeta en la nave de Dofine": no es lo que dice la Wookiee. #"fue más que capaz de detenerlos o contrarrestar fuego, y tras una corta contienda espacial, escapó junto a sus camaradas": rebuscado. No es lo que dice la Wookiee. *''Muerte en la Batalla de Coruscant'' #"de la superficie del planeta": eso no queda bien. #"También, a bordo": sobra la coma. Y la frase podría reescribirse. #"Coruscant con el Canciller cautivo": muchas "C"s, cautivo podría ser prisionero. #"el Mano Invisible tuvo que lidiar dificultades mucho mayores a las estimadas originalmente": rebuscado. #"Dofine contrarrestó, iniciando una contienda de lado con la nave enemiga": rebuscado "Dofine se enfrentó a la nave enemiga en sus dos cotados": hay mejores maneras de decirlo. Aunque no me satisface del todo, realmente es algo difícil de traducir. #"La movida ": ??? #"posición mortal": ??? #"y el enfoque de las fuerzas de seguridad del crucero se volvió nuevamente los Jedi": rebuscado. *''Personalidad y rasgos'' #"servía muy bien debido a su conducta recia": mal redactado, no se entiende. #"el nivel de liderazgo de Dofine infundaba en muchos admiración y respeto, y en los ojos de algunos, miedo": rebuscado. No es lo que dice la Wookiee. "el modo de liderazgo de Dofine al momento de una crisis lo hacía parecer temible en los ojos de algunos": se acerca más a lo que dice la Wookiee, pero aún suena confuso. Suena sumamente raro, pero se entiende bien. #"A pesar de que la familia Dofine ya tenía un espacio significativo en la poderosa Federación": rebuscado. #"Dofine demostraba que su carrera había sido forjada por su propia sombra": rebuscado. No es lo que dice la Wookiee. *''Entre bastidores'' #"filme": película. :¿Qué tiene de malo? Es un término muchísimo más académico cinematográficamente. 02:50 20 dic 2009 (UTC) :Aunque esta es una enciclopedia, no es tan enciclopédica. No lo cambies si no quieres, pero se escucha muy rebuscado, más considerando que Star Wars son películas palomeras de diversión, no obras maestras como Casablanca, El Padrino, etc.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:31 21 dic 2009 (UTC) :Filme no es para nada rebuscado. Como tú dices de una forma muy chocante: "Si en inglés hubieran puesto Movies sería el caso". Y otra cosa... ¿''Casablanca'' obra maestra...? Ja! Jamás había escuchado tal cosa... Será obra maestra en el mundo de los lugares comunes... El Padrino sí es una obra maestra, pero es muy, muy diferente a SW (que no son "palomerías divertidas"), y que no tienen nada que envidiarles a estas, de paso. En todo caso, Ciudadano Kane es la mejor película, dígase lo que se diga. Otra cosa: Si es una enciclopedia no "muy enciclopédica", entonces ¿por qué tenemos tantas reglas y tantos formatos enciclopédicos? Una enciclopedia, sea de lo que sea, debe ser lo más estrictamente enciclopédico posible, ¿o acaso ese término significa otra cosa? Por algo somos la wiki en español con más artículos de Wikia y con mayor calidad. Y por algo Wookieepedia es lo grandiosa que es ¿o no? ¿O será que allá no se hacen las cosas de forma enciclopédica? 00:48 22 dic 2009 (UTC) :Me refiero a que la Wookiee y esta wiki no son la Encyclopædia Britannica y no usan lenguaje rebuscado y/o académico. Decir "filme" normalmente se reserva a grandes obras de arte en contextos enciclopédicos, de manera informal, y usar "filme" en lugar de "película" en una wiki de algo como Star Wars me suena a usar "can" en vez de "perro", "vehículo automotor" en lugar de "auto", etc., sobre todo porque sólo es mencionado en una ocasión en el artículo. Si el artículo fuera sobre una película, usar 'filme' sería emplear un sinónimo para no repetir la misma palabra una y otra vez, pero en una mención única me parece excesivamente rebuscado.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:06 29 dic 2009 (UTC) :No lo creo así, sigo en mi posición. He oído en muchos conextos (como este) la palabra, y no se considera resbuscado sino más profesional. Lamento si no te gusta, pero me dijiste que no habría problema si lo dejaba, y así lo prefiero. 21:01 29 dic 2009 (UTC) #"Hyperspace, "What's The Story?": sobra la coma. *''Fuentes'' #"Crucero de la Federación de Comercio" no debe de estar traducido porque la fuente no está traducida. :Arreglado. Aunque no tengo un desprecio especial por los neimoidianos, no soy racista como los de Avatar. Pero, por supuesto, odio cien por ciento a los ewoks! 02:50 20 dic 2009 (UTC) :En un rato lo reviso.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:31 21 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ya está.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:53 21 dic 2009 (UTC) :Arreglado. 04:10 22 dic 2009 (UTC) :¿Sería mucho pedir que se revisara? 04:29 26 dic 2009 (UTC) :Depende de lo que el revisionista tenga que hacer, sus tareas, ocupaciones, tiempo disponible, festividades navideñas, etc etc etc.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 20:06 29 dic 2009 (UTC) :Bueno, créeme que yo también hago infinidad de cosas, pero ese es un deber de los Inquisidores. 21:01 29 dic 2009 (UTC) :Por supuesto que sí. Pero no soy el único Inquisidor, y en ningún lado esté estipulado que tengamos que reaccionar inmediatamente a los cambios de las nominaciones.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:48 29 dic 2009 (UTC) :No es inmediatamente. Y eso es justamente a lo que me refiero, tú no eres el único Inquisidor. 04:45 31 dic 2009 (UTC) :Ya está todo arreglado. 19:20 4 ene 2010 (UTC) :Sólo hay una objeción activa.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:03 23 ene 2010 (UTC) :Espero que ya esté listo. 01:30 24 ene 2010 (UTC) :Estaba complicado, pero reestructuré la frase para hacerla más comprensible. Ahora sí ya está mi voto.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 02:07 24 ene 2010 (UTC) :¡Eh! Ganó una el pueblo. 03:01 24 ene 2010 (UTC) *'Objeciones de Obi-Wan LG' :Cita: sin "el". ::Claro, ya aprendiste a usar mal las citas como pasa con la CdD. O acaso tu dices todo sin artículos, y aprendes malas traducciones porque simplemente te da la gana y quieres someter a los demás a ello. 21:59 24 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Pero creo que las citas se escriben sin el artículo delante. Si no es así, como es que en las dos citas de más abajo escribes Lushros Dofine sin el artículo delante? 22:06 24 ene 2010 (UTC) ::¿Qué te pasa, Obi? Jamás pensé ver un comentario así de parte tuya. No creo que deba explicarte que 'Dofine' es nombre propio y no un sustantivo. En inglés no es necesario porque el simple 'General' opaca el The, pero en español no es así, ¿o te cuesta mucho entenderlo? ¿Qué quieres que ponga? ¿''El Lushros Dofine''? ¿''Un Lushros Dofine''? Dime cuál es mi error. Por favor, aprende bien antes de objetar. 23:09 24 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Solo digo que como en practicamente todas las citas no se pone el artículo delante, no queda muy bien que en esta si que esté. 13:29 25 ene 2010 (UTC) :Tengo razón y lo sabes. General es un sustantivo, por tanto debe llevar un artículo. ¿Necesito volver a exlicártelo? 19:35 25 ene 2010 (UTC) ::No es necesario el el, porque no es una frase sino un sustantivo (con adjetivo, pero sustantivo al fin). La mayoría de las citas de la wiki son "Maestro Jedi XX", "Capitán YY", "Señor Oscuro de los Sith ZZ", no "el Maestro", "el capitán", etc. Ambas formas son correctas, por lo menos lo suficientemente correctas para que no haya problemas en las nominaciones.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:39 25 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Totalmente de acuerdo con Jedabak. No es incorrecto el uso de artículo, pero teniendo en cuenta el resto de artículos es más coherente no ponerlo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 16:02 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Las Guerras Clónicas :En el 22 ABY ::No es necesario, lo he puesto así en diferentes lados y tú también. 23:23 24 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Que suena mejor, En 2005 ocurrió bla bla bla o En el 2005 bla bla bla? 13:29 25 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Si quieres mi opinión, prefiero la primera. Además, está correcto, ¿cierto? 19:35 25 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Pues a mi me gusta más la segunda. Pero bueno, como es tu artículo déjalo como quieras. 22:02 25 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Es más correcto "en el 22", de igual que es más correcto "en 1922". Véase como referencia las fechas históricas del mundo real. Decimos "nací en el 90", no "nací en 90", así como "nací en 1990" en vez de "nací en el 1990".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:39 25 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Este caso es interesante. Lo más correcto es "en el 22 Antes de la Batalla de Yavin", yo muchas veces añado "en el año 22 ABY". :Confederado: de la Confederación ::En todos mis artículos los coloco así, tú también, y no ha habido debate al respecto, ¿cierto? No lo voy a cambiar. 21:59 24 ene 2010 (UTC) ::¿No es lo mismo que republicano y de la República? 22:06 24 ene 2010 (UTC) ::¡Ja! Por supuesto que no. ¿Acaso tú has visto en inglés que diga 'Republican'? ¿Verdad que no? Confederado es perteneciente a la Confederación, Republicano—bestia el que hizo esa traducción—es militante del partido de derecha estadounidense, tan simple como eso. Yo he visto en mucho material canónico "Confederate", en cambio puedo asegurarte que nunca he visto "Republican", sólo en la burrada de doblaje español de juegos como Battlefront: Elite Squadron y TFU que entre otras bestialidades tienen "Destructor de la Estrella" , "Astronave", "Astrocaza", "Estrella Mortal", "Caza X-Ala", los clásicos "Soldados clon" y "Enlace celestial". En la Wookiee dice "Confederate", ¿cierto? Así que no veo donde está el error al que te refieres. 23:09 24 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Republicano es perteneciente o relativo a la república, así que republicano está bien, aunque puede dar lugar a dudas. Y justificándome al igual que tu, confederado también puede ser de los Estados Confederados de América. ::Volvemos a lo mismo. Lo resumiré todo: ¿Has visto que diga Republican si quiera una vez? Yo sí he visto Confederate, y considerando los sucesos actuales es mucho más comprensible y aceptable que Republicano. 19:35 25 ene 2010 (UTC) ::La política de los EUA es totalmente irrelevante para Star Wars. Normalmente se escribe "Republic forces" o cosas así, no "Republican forces", lo cual técnicamente se traduce "fuerzas de la República", pero también "fuerzas Republicanas". Personalmente yo siempre escribo "de la (Nueva) República", pero Republicano/a es correcto.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:39 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Muerte en la Batalla de Coruscant :comenzó a caer en picada: en picado ::¿Qué? ¿En picado? ¿A qué co... te refieres? 22:01 24 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Yo siempre he sentido caer en picado, no caer en picada. 22:06 24 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Pues lo habrás sentido solamente tú en cualquier parte del mundo. No entiendo absolutamente nada a lo que te refieres. La acción de caer es "en picada", no "en picado". Es algo que sencillamente no me cabe en la cabeza esa bestialidad de comentarios. 23:09 24 ene 2010 (UTC) :Debe ser una variante dialectal. 13:29 25 ene 2010 (UTC) :Pues desconocía ese término (y creo que todo mundo...) He visto en muchísimos libros y textos sobre la gramática (de España) ejemplos con "en picada" y jamás en la vida había podido pensar que se dijera en picado. 19:35 25 ene 2010 (UTC) :Entonces déjalo así. 22:02 25 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Es correcto de ambas formas, son variantes regionales. :por otras naves Confederadas: naves de la Confederación Personalidad y rasgos :tanto en la Federación de Comercio como el Confederación de Sistemas Independientes: como en la Confederación... ::Arreglado. 02:17 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Aing-tii *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Proyecto': Ninguno, aunque tiene que ver con el [[Star Wars Wiki:Proyecto Fate of the Jedi|Proyecto Fate of the Jedi]] *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Cualquier amigo de Jorj Car'das es un buen amigo *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (1 Inq/1 usuario/2 total) *'A favor' # 21:35 15 feb 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :Vaya. No es necesario, pero la cita de la intro se vería mejor azuleada. 04:30 8 ene 2010 (UTC) :Como no es necesario, lo haré cuando tenga tiempo de hacerlo. Tal vez en un par de meses, pero no pronto.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:04 24 ene 2010 (UTC) :Si te resulta fastidioso y hasta complicado, no hay problema, permítemelo y yo lo hago. 01:42 24 ene 2010 (UTC) :No me pidas permiso, a menos que sea un proyecto o alguna cosa que sepas que alguien más quiere hacer, ya sabes que puedes crear los artículos que quieras. Y es un buen libro, además.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 02:07 24 ene 2010 (UTC) :Lo dije fue precisamente porque es tu artículo, pero ya que no hay problema lo haré en cualquier momento. 03:01 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Defensor (clase Venator) *'Nominado por': Obi-Wan LG *'Proyecto': Parte del WikiProyecto: The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (1 Inq/1 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # Jedabak *'En contra' *'Comentarios' **'LD se hace saber, sin importar demás lloriqueos:' :Intro #''Alrededor'' #''Capitán'' se vería mejor en minúscula, puesto que en ese caso sirve como gentilicio #''bloqueaba el mundo'', no está en el pasado correcto #''Expulsar'': ??? #''A la llegada del Defensor'': ??? #''Compañeros'': ??? ¿Ves? Mucho mejor. #''Convocó los refuerzos''. Nunca quedó especificado que habían refuerzos. Mejor estaba antes, sin el artículo en medio. Me gustaba más como te había dicho, pero quedó bien de todas formas. #''pero no antes de que el Resuelto y el Defensor hubieran sufrido daños'': Confuso. No sé, está bien, pero puedes mejorarlo. #"Reagrupamiento" :¿Que tiene de malo? 21:28 24 ene 2010 (UTC) :Nada, perdona. Tuve una confusión, pero investigué y entendí que era correcto. 21:35 15 feb 2010 (UTC) #''Después del reagrupamiento, Skywalker ideó un plan para pilotar el gravemente dañado Defensor hacia la nave insignia de Tuuk, dejando a Tano a la orden del Resuelto y con la orden de eliminar el resto de fragatas del bloqueo'': ¿Lo entiendes tú? Está peor. "Skywalker ideó un plan para embestir la nave insignia de Tuuk con el dañado Defensor, dejando al Resuelto a la orden de Tano y con la orden de eliminar el resto de fragatas del bloqueo", la palabra orden la repites, y al cambiarlo se vería mucho mejor. Otra cosa "embestir" no me parece una palabra muy adecuada, pero úsala si así lo quieres, y el contenido procedente: embestir la nave insignia de Tuuk con el dañado Defensor lo veo extremadamente confuso; además, el plan de Skywalker era estrellar el Defensor contra la nave de Tuuk, no viceversa, que es lo que me da la impresión que dice. #''pilotaron el Defensor dentro del sistema y lo pusieron en curso antes de huir en una cápsula de escape, y el crucero destruyó la nave de Tuuk'': Está mal traducido. Se entiende bien, pero me hubiese gustado que pusieras una palabra más apropiada que dirigir. :Primer asalto #La cita del bloque tiene errores de redacción. La verdad es que la cita está mal traducida, puesto que República es una sola, pero en fin. No es error tuyo. #¿Capataz? ¿De dónde sacaste eso? :Lo saqué de aquí 20:32 10 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Francamente, lo mejor es evitar malas traducciones. Tambor es el presidente de una corporación privada, no su capataz, por mucho que nos choque "Foreman". Por muy marginal que sea, la Tecno Unión no es el Lucky Smells Lumbermill ni mucho menos. 23:05 14 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Pero ahí no menciona la fuente de la traducción. Eso probablemente significa que no es oficial.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:50 14 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Entonces, que pongo? 22:35 15 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Después de ver en varios diccionarios, resulta que "foreman" es "capataz". Así que no hay escape, que quede así.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:13 23 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Pues yo he visto "presidente" en traducciones oficiales, siempre la uso, y eso es lo que es Tambor; no un "capataz". No caigamos otra vez en el juego de las traducciones bestiales. 02:06 24 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Desde luego foreman no es la misma palabra que president. Por tanto, aunque suene raro es conveniente poder tener diferenciados ambos términos. Sobre todo a la hora de crear el artículo. --[[Usuario:KSK|'KSK']] (Discusión) 16:06 26 ene 2010 (UTC) :::En realidad el término correcto para este caso sería "chairman". 23:38 26 ene 2010 (UTC) #Twi'lek es gentilicio. #Sería mejor: Como respuesta #Y a'' Tano #''Cuando el grupo de batalla de Skywalker llegó del hiperespacio al sistema Ryloth, los cruceros inmediatamente trabaron batalla con la flota de la Confederación: no sé que decir aquí. "Cuando el grupo de batalla de Skywalker llegó del hiperespacio al sistema Ryloth, los cruceros inmediatamente empezaron a luchar contra la flota de la Confederación." mala redacción. Hay mejores términos que llegar del hiperespacio, de hecho en el episodio dicen come out of hyperspace, que en México siempre se tradujo como "salir del hiperespacio", y creo que también en algunas fuentes traducidas en España. Y por otro lado, inmediatamente empezaron a luchar contra la flota no me gusta mucho. Toda una parafernalia, y según recuerdo el episodio, los cazas atacaron primero. #''Al'' sistema #"Lideró" es mucho mejor que "llevó" #"los tres Destructores Estelares de la República se quedaron atrás y apoyaron con fuego pesado": es confuso y puedes mejorarlo "apoyaron al escuadrón con fuego pesado" esto en particular me parece confuso, y se quedaron atrás no me parece muy enciclopédico; sobre todo tomando en cuenta que es un combate que hubo, un suceso. #Abrirse camino: abrirse paso #''de Tuuk, pero Tuuk'': ??? Hay que ser un poquito más creativo y no tan literal... "pero él convocó cuatro fragatas": puedes mejorarlo, se entendería mucho más con algo así Pero el capitán convocó... #''convocó refuerzos en forma de cuatro fragatas clase Munificente más'': O sea que, según tú, esas fragatas son avatares. "pero él convocó cuatro fragatas clase Munificente de refuerzo más" está peor todavía. el capitán pidió cuatro fragatas clase Munificente más de refuerzo lo veo muy confuso. El capitán pidió de refuerzo otras cuatro FCM es una mejor opción. #''Sobre la flota'': A la flota. "Disparar contra la flota" se vería mejor. #''Abatida y superada'': ¿? Vencida puedes sustituirla por un mejor término, aunque reconozco que es algo difícil de traducir. #"pidió a Tano y su escuadrón": pidió a Tano y a'' su escuadrón, ¿o no? #''dar cobertura de combate: Solamente con cobertura se entiende #''Fueron'': Quedaron #''Ataques suicida'': Ataques suicida''s'' #"droides buitre": droides Buitre #''Después de perder la mayor parte de su escuadrón'': confuso. ¿Por qué no algo más directo, sencillo y conciso? Tras perder a casi todo su escuadrón. Con "gran parte" se sabe que perdió mucho, pero no da la idea de que solo le quedaron dos afortunados pilotos de casi veinte que eran. #''Fueron capaces'' ¿Ves lo que se logra con precisión y buena traducción? #''Se rompió'': Se destruyó #En la imagen debes poner quedaron dañados, no fueron :Segundo asalto #"habían crecido grandes incendios a lo largo de su casco", confuso habían aparecido grandes incendios en su casco, sigue siendo confuso. #Sería mejor que pusieras Altos Generales, para especificar su rango #"a pesar de que sólo se mantenían la mitad de sus fuerzas originales", mala redacción, muy confusa y enredada. ¿Por qué no algo más simple como Aunque solamente quedaban la mitad de sus fuerzas? En ese caso, "solo" debe ir con tilde (´). #"Escaparían de la colisión en una cápsula de escape". Puedes usar un mejor sinónimo que Huir. #''Hololink'' #"El Jedi abrió un enlace holográfico al capitán Tuuk y mintió al neimoidiano": eso es muy confuso, puedes mejorarlo bastante. Enlace holográfico puedes reemplazarlo por Transmisión si te cuesta tanto. Y la segunda frase debería ser Le mintió al neimoidiano. ¿Por qué no algo como El Jedi contactó al capitán Tuuk y le mintió? #''Precisando'': ??? ¿Qué le pasó al simple "especificando"? No había leído bien el contexto, deberías buscar una mejor palabra, como "explicando" o "señalando". #''A'' su tripulación #''Al'' Defensor #''Para Ryloth'' A Ryloth: la oración no tiene sentido con el para #''Exploración completa'': No es lo que dice en la Wookiee. #"en el control": a cargo #''Llegó del hiperespacio'': Salió del hiperespacio #''Fueron capaces'' #Los Altos Generales #"llegaron desde el hiperespacio, listos para aterrizar con las fuerzas de invasión de la República": es un poco confuso #Recoger a'' la cápsula :'Comandantes y tripulación''' #"sus cazas estelares restantes, los suministros y la tripulación fueron trasladados más tarde del Defensor para el plan de Skywalker de pilotar el crucero contra la nave de mando de Tuuk." No se entiende absolutamente nada :Entre bastidores #"Libro de referencias" :Corregido. 21:22 14 ene 2010 (UTC) :En un rato lo vuelvo a revisar. 23:19 14 ene 2010 (UTC) :¡Uf! Al fin terminé de revisarlo, tiene bastantes errores. Te recomiendo que al traducir busques términos más simples y directos de los que utilizas normalmente. 19:15 24 ene 2010 (UTC) :Nuevamente corregido. 21:28 24 ene 2010 (UTC) :Nuevamente revisado. Perdona por no haberlo hecho antes, pero he tenido problemas con mi computadora, como han podido notar no he contribuido casi. 21:35 15 feb 2010 (UTC) *'Revisión del Inquisidor J' *''Intro'' #"bloqueaba el mundo": tiempo verbal incorrecto. #"El Defensor, fue enviado": sobra la coma. #"en un grupo de trabajo de la República": con un grupo... y yo normalmente traduzco task force como destacamento. #"A la llegada del Defensor": por el contexto de la frase, se vería mejor Con la llegada... #"sistema Ryloth" debe estar enlazado, ya enlazaste antes a Ryloth. #"fue capaz": ahh, nuevamente el temido was able. Mejor ponle pudo o logró, se ve mejor y no tan forzado. #"convocó los refuerzos": se ve muy rebuscado. #"hubieran sufrido daños": sufrieran. #"Pilotaron" es correcto. :¿Como? 17:23 24 ene 2010 (UTC) :Quiero decir que no tienes que cambiarlo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:46 25 ene 2010 (UTC) #"dejando a Tano a la orden del Resuelto": eso no se entiende. #"pusieron en curso": hacia dónde? #"y el crucero": se vería mejor tras lo cual el crucero... *''Descripción'' #"El Defensor, fue": sobra la coma. #Falta la referencia. *''Primer asalto'' #La cita tiene dos errores un error, "bloque" y "encontraran". #"hablando sobre su trampa hacia las fuerzas de Skywalker": es confuso. #"Alrededor del 22 ABY": Durante. #"Capataz" es traducción oficial? porque un capataz es un supervisor de obreros, no un líder de una poderosa corporación. #"Twi'lek" debe estar en minúscula. #"sometidos a una dura autoridad": rebuscado. #"del hiperespacio en el sistema Ryloth": al sistema. #"Tano llevó un escuadrón ": led no es "llevar". #"en forma de cuatro fragatas clase Munificente más": confuso. #"abatida y superada": aclara añadiendo en número. #"ataques suicida": puedes enlazar a suicidio. #"fueron capaces": otra vez 'was able'. Pudieron o lograron suena mejor. *''Segundo asalto'' #"y habían crecido grandes incendios a lo largo de su casco": mencionas 'y había/n' dos veces seguidas. Se pede reescribir esta última frase para evitar esto. #"se mantenían": aunque no es incorrecto, es mucho más claro permanecían. #"dentro de la nave insignia de Tuuk": no se entiende que el plan de Anakin es embestir la nave de Tuuk. #"fueron capaces de derrotar a las fragatas": igual, ver arriba 'was able'. #"permitieron que las fuerzas": la 'destrucción' es singular, no plural. *''Comandantes y tripulación'' #"sobre Ryloth, el Defensor": sobra la coma. *''Entre bastidores'' #"libro de referencias": es libro de referencia. #"torres de comando": de mando. :Pero he visto ese término en una traducción oficial. 05:42 3 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Pero es más correcto, y también es oficial.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:50 14 ene 2010 (UTC) #Falta referenciar el último párrafo. No está referenciado en la Wookiee, pero como es autoreferencia, sería . :Corregido. 17:23 24 ene 2010 (UTC) :Corregí el último fallo. Voto a favor.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:46 25 ene 2010 (UTC) [[Rescate en el Tranquilidad|Rescate en el Tranquilidad]] *'Nominado por': Lord David *'Proyecto': Parte del WikiProyecto: The Clone Wars *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Al fin un evento de parte mía... *'Resultado': (0 Inq/1 usuarios/1 total) *'A favor' *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :Jedabak se va a tardar revisando esto *''Infobox'' #"El Virrey Nute Gunray liberado": una frase sin verbo primario? #"Capitán 41": no es el rango correcto. "41° capitán": tampoco es correcto. #"Súper droides de combate B2": super no lleva acento. :He visto la castellanización, y es con tilde. 00:55 1 ene 2010 (UTC) :Seguramente es uno de esos "Grandes Éxitos de las Traducciones" como Halcón Milenium, padawano, Maestro de Jedi y Lucas Trotacielos. Que sea traducción oficial en algún lado no quiere decir que sea correcto, pues según la RAE la palabra correcta es super. "Súper" por tanto es falta de ortografía, y por tanto el artículo no cumple con el criterio 1 de los ADs, estar bien escrito y detallado.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 00:18 4 ene 2010 (UTC) :Pues te diré algo: yo jamás había visto esas traducciones. De hecho, no me sorprendería si las hubieras inventado para contradecirme y ya. Si no te gusta la quito y punto, pero es correcto, y por la RAE, aunque tú digas que todo eso es rancio. Por otro lado, si dices que si es traducción oficial en un sitio pero no es necesariamente correcto, entonces, ¿por qué no dijiste eso con el famoso "Yo y mi fuente"? ¿O acaso la RAE de la imaginación aceptó ese uso indiscriminado y vulgar de la gramática también? Si es una castellanización, se supone, sigue las reglas ortográficas del Castellano. Oh, ya lo olvidaba, aquí no somos enciclopédicos porque de lo contrario seríamos rancios también. 01:05 4 ene 2010 (UTC) :Ja, bien jugado, pero tú fuiste quien justificó algo en una ocasión según las reglas de la RAE, por eso lo puse así, para que vieras que no era capricho mío y era una objeción fundamentada ya que veo que le tienes respeto a la RAE. Mi opinión de que la RAE es rancia, no se adapta a los tiempos y enfatiza el español de España en detrimento del español de Latinoamérica persiste y persistirá hasta que cambien sus políticas. Lo de "Yo y mi fuente" no es un nombre incorrecto al lado de nombres correctos (como "Súperdroide" al lado de "super droide), es una cita textual y ahí no entra la RAE ni nada, se debe mantener tal cual sin importar si tiene aberrantes faltas a la gramática (como este ejemplo). Lo de que somos enciclopédicos y todo eso, en este caso opté por preferir una traducción oficial ortográficamente correcta a una traducción oficial ortográficamente incorrecta, dime cuál es mi error, pues la buena ortografía es parte esencial de los ADs. Finalmente, las traducciones: Halcón Milenium fue del primer doblaje mexicano de ESB, padawano es de la novelización española de TPM, Maestro de Jedi es del primer subtitulaje mexicano de ESB y el infame Lucas Trotacielos es de un viejísimo doblaje español que entre otras salvajadas tradujo a Chewbacca como Mascatabaco (y Chewie como Masca), así como el clásico Arturito para R2-D2. No las inventé yo, tengo imaginación pero no tan grotesca...--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 01:42 4 ene 2010 (UTC) :Por eso precisamente prefiero el redoblaje perfecto y conciso. Justamente, pero jamás me imaginé ese tipo de cosas. Artoo-Deetoo, lo dicen, pero no me parece mal que lo vuelvan latino con "Arturito". Como te dije, jamás las había escuchado, y menos mal; sólo espero que cuando vea los términos en inglés o en español no llegue eso a mi mente otra vez... Por otro lado, ya te había comentado lo de "Yo y mi fuente", que me parece algo sumamente... Sólo se le equivalen en traducción "Guerras Clon" y "Soldados clon". Justamente, dices que es oficial, y luego yo no dije nada. Por cierto, lo de "Súper" (el tema principal) nunca lo había visto en traducciones oficiales, porque nunca había visto una traducción que hablara de los droides de la CSI. Bueno, claro, uno puede oírlo, pero eso garantiza la tilde y no la pronunciación aguda. Como te dije, lo cambio y ya. Con respecto a lo de Mascatabaco... Seguro esos dobladores eran fans de Star Trek. :PD: A la RAE deberíamos respetarla todos, ¿verdad? 02:50 4 ene 2010 (UTC) :Hay una traducción que se te olvida "Cuña Antillana" para Wedge Antilles. 18:07 6 ene 2010 (UTC) :Bleaaaggghhh!--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:56 23 ene 2010 (UTC) *''Intro'' #"A mediados del 22 ABY": incorrecto, eso implica que los eventos ocurrieron a la mitad del año (entre nuestro 'mayo' y nuestro 'agosto' en equivalente Star Wars). Como TCW ha causado desastres en la cronología establecida, nadie sabe cuándo ocurrió exactamente en el 22 ABY. #"Gunray debía ser llevado": frase incorrecta, iba a. "Gunray iba desde el Destructor Estelar Tranquilidad a Coruscant, para ser juzgado,": muchas comas. #"desde el Destructor Estelar Tranquilidad a Coruscant": incorrecto, immplica que el Tranquility era el punto de partida. #", para enfrentar un juicio, por la": redacción confusa. #"Una vez los droides de combate ": falta un conector. #"escapando del Destructor Estelar en una cápsula de escape": redundante. #"al vehículo que huía": eso no se entiende. Vessel no es "vehículo". *''Preludio'' #"A mediados del 22 ABY": ver arriba. #"senadores Padmé Amidala y Onaconda Farr de la República Galáctica": debe especificarse que los senadores son de la República antes de decir sus nombres. #"supervizar": falta de ortografía. #"su esposa secreta" en otra nominación había comentado que esto se oía muy, muy raro. #"envió a su pádawan, la Comandante Jedi Ahsoka Tano, protegerla del peligro potencial": no se entiende. #"Venator en espera, Tranquilidad, mediante un crucero clase Consular": mala redacción. "para escoltar al virrey al Tranquilidad, un Destructor Estelar clase Venator, a través de un crucero clase Consular": rebuscado "a través de un" no se entiende para nada. #"también conocido como Tyranus": eso no es lo que dice la Wookiee. #"pero aunque Sidious dudó de sus habilidades": de quién, Dooku o Ventress? #"súper droides de combate B2": ver arriba. Hay varias menciones de esto en el artículo que deben ser cambiadas. #"atacaron a los soldados clones": escuadrón es singular. #"plantaría explosivos": quién? #"Una vez estuviera dañado el Tranquilidad": falta un conector. #"pago sustentable": sustentable no significa lo que implicas. *'' Infiltrándose en el Tranquilidad'' #"Mientras las Jedi comenzaban a interrogar a Gunray ": tiempo verbal incorrecto. #"coraza" es armadura individual, no de una nave. #"tomaron cobertura detrás de varias cajas de los droides de combate ": se entiende que los droides de combate venían en cajas. #"los droides atacaron los superados clones": se entiende que los clones habían sido derrotados antes de que los droides los atacaran. #"Robando el comunicador del soldado": tiempo verbal incorrecto. Procura evitar el gerundio siempre que puedas. "Habiendo robado" sigue siendo gerundio. Opta por lo simple y obvio. #"Mientras tanto, Tano se quedó con Argyus para vigilar a Gunray mientras Unduli y Gree iban a ayudar a los soldados clones que luchaban contra los droides": dos veces "mientras" suena repetitivo. #"En otra parte, súper droides de combate marchaban a través de uno de los corredores del Destructor Estelar, enfrentándose a seis soldados de la Compañía Verde restantes": tiempos verbales incorrectos. :Esta en particular me costó, sin embargo la hice lo mejor posible. 19:05 4 ene 2010 (UTC) :Falta aún "enfrentándose".--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:56 23 ene 2010 (UTC) #"Mientras Argyus recibía noticia de que el enemigo había sido eliminado y se dirigía a informárselo a Tano": tiempos verbales incorrectos. Eso quedó bastante bien, simple y claro. #"y golpeó a dos Comandos Senatoriales que operaban la estación de control del Tranquilidad y cayeron inconscientes": mala redacción. "operando" es incorrecto, como lo tenías antes estaba bien. #"armadura de hombro": estaba hecha de un hombro? #"Escapando": otra vez un gerundio. "Cuando logró escapar de su duelo con Tano": se entiende que intentó escapar de la poderosa Tano y lo logró con mucho esfuerzo, cuando no fue así. #"se lanzaba hacia el virrey": eso se oye muy gracioso. "Mientras la pádawan llegaba y se embestía contra el virrey": la frase es sumamente poco clara y no refleja lo que ocurrió ni lo que dice la Wookiee. "Mientras la pádawan llegaba y corría hacia el virrey": lo que dice la Wookiee es 'slashed'. Vi el episodio sólo una vez, así que no recuerdo lo que pasó, pero si Ahsoka atacó al virrey se debe especificar eso, y si no lo atacó se puede decir "llegó corriendo" o algo así. #"dentro de la celda detención": falta un conector ahí. #"Corriendo": otro gerundio. #"desactivo": falta de ortografía. #"Ventress luchó contra ambas Jedi de una vez": suena como si se hubiera aburrido de luchar contra ellas individualmente, y estuviera impaciente por irse de ahí. #"Unduli le ordenó a la Acólita Oscura rendirse": rebuscado. :Ya está todo arreglado. 19:05 4 ene 2010 (UTC) *''Duelo en la sala del motor'' #El título menciona un motor, y en el texto se menciona motor''es'' en plural. #"en la explosión resultante" con. #"perdían su equilibrio": tiempo verbal incorrecto, y su equilibrio? #"esquivando varios ataques con espada de luz ejecutados a su cabeza": rebuscado. #"Aunque" no es necesario. #"Revisando": gerundio #"se fue a combatir a Ventress": falta algo que sí sale en la Wookiee. "combatir a Ventress, sola": rebuscado, invierte el orden de Ventress y sola para que se escuche mucho mejor. #"Siguiendo" es gerundio, pero ene ste caso está bien empleado. #"ambos": se supone que son mujeres, a menos que me equivoque. #"Unduli comentó la versión burda del estilo de pelea de Ventress": rebuscado. :Bueno, así lo tradujeron en el episodio. Perdí valioso tiempo viéndolo doblado. 22:47 6 ene 2010 (UTC) :Aunque 'burdo' definitivamente se oye ridículo, como una típica traducción forzada, la frase completa sigue siendo rebuscada.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:56 23 ene 2010 (UTC) #"adversario": tal vez entonces Ventress no es mujer... #"con fuera renovada": falta una letra. #"emplearon empujones de la Fuerza contra la otra": hay formas más cortas de decir esto. #"soltaron la energía y cayeron de espaldas": no se entiende por qué pasó eso. #"empjó" #"Mientras Unduli caía y perdía su espada de luz": tiempos verbales incorrectos. *''Traición y escape'' #"dos compañeros Comandos Senatoriales": eso se ve muy forzado. "Coamandos Senatoriales colegas": invierte el orden para que se escuche mejor. Y co''a''mandos. #"Enfrentándose": gerundio. #"forzó al clon a tomar cobertura del fuego próximo": sumamente rebuscado. #"disparaban tiros láser": es más entendible intercambianban disparos. #"Recibiendo la noticia de la traición de Argyus de Gree": hay que reescribir para que quede más claro. #"Con la intención de": todo eso puede ser reemplazado con para. #"Voltéandose, Unduli cortó el proyectil": rebuscado. :Nuevamente corregido. 22:41 6 ene 2010 (UTC) #"De un tiro, Gree le quitó el bláster a Argyus": no se entiende que lo que hizo Gree fue dispararle directamente al blaster para que lo dejara caer. #"empujó a Gunray al soldado": hacia. #"Gree empujó al virrey a un lado": ya usaste 'empujar' en la frase anterior, usa un sinónimo para que no se vea repetitivo. #"quitarle el bláster de su mano y su casco con una patada": no se entiende bien. #"refiriéndose a su lealtad con la República": nada que ver con la Wookiee. :Esta no supe cómo traducirla. 14:59 24 ene 2010 (UTC) #"en su cabeza": la cabeza. #"burlándose de que el clon sólo pensaba en su lealtad a la República": aunque no se oye tan mal, queda poco clara. #"De vuelta a la sala del motor": ¿no eran motores? Y con eso de "de vuelta" parece que eres el narrador del episodio, algo poco enciclopédico. Los artículos no deben leerse como un episodio, con cortes de edición entre una escena y otra, sino como un 'todo' fluido. En fin, con reemplazar 'de vuelta...' con 'En' quedaría arreglado. :Deberías decírselo a Tom Kane para que deje las payasadas en las aperturas de los capítulos. 14:59 24 ene 2010 (UTC) #"tomaron ventaja al avanzar hacia Ventress": no es lo que dice la Wookiee. #"darles terreno": más bien 'cederles'. #"pelea con los Jedi": otra vez, son mujeres. #"dándose impulso de un reactor a un ducto de ventilación": ???? #"clase Consular": Consular debe estar en cursiva. #"en el hangar inferior". falta el verbo antes de eso. #"Robando una cápsula para sí misma, Ventress se fue del Tranquilidad": eso debe reescribirse correctamente. #"podían ver": pudieron. *''Consecuencias'' #"Argyus exigió crédito por la misión": rebuscado. #"a través de una holotransmisión": por medio de. :La verdad me parece que usando eso, se entiende que Gunray escapó por un holograma. 14:59 24 ene 2010 (UTC) #"Argyus y el virrey usaron": No es el tiempo verbal correcto. #"Unduli alertó al Maestro Kit Fisto y a su flota, la cual había estado cerca de la posición de Gunray, de seguir la señal del virrey y recapturarlo": poco claro. #"informó del progreso": el progreso de qué? no es lo que dice la Wookiee. #"revalorar los poderes del general: cuáles poderes? Grievous no tiene poderes. Eso está en la Wookiee, pero no es correcto. :¿Cómo que no? ¿Te parece poco ser el Comandante en Jefe de todo el Ejército Separatista? 14:59 24 ene 2010 (UTC) #"engañar a Fisto": No es el tiempo verbal correcto. #"Una vez los Jedi entraron": falta una palabra de enlace. #"Grievous les dio caza como deporte": rebuscado. #"dándole la oportunidad a Dooku de repasar las habilidades de Grievous": rebuscado. Eso es todo. Me tardé porque tiene muchos errores, y para un artículo de ese tamaño fue muy aburrido revisarlo.--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 23:56 23 ene 2010 (UTC) :Bueno, al punto. Sé que no es el mejor episodio (véase Cargo of Doom), y que es muy aburrido, sobre todo por Ventress y todo eso, además los Jedi si se dejan vencer de una forma tan tonta. Una Maestra como Unduli era capaz de vencerla con los ojos vendados y un bate de Baseball por espada láser; pero en fin, era el único artículo de un suceso de TCW que yo tenía totalmente listo. Fíjate que tiene muchos menos errores que pudiera tener su versión anterior... o cualquiera de mis viejas nominaciones. 14:59 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Kopecz *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Proyecto': Ninguno, proyecto personal Tipos malos de antes *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Murió atravesado por flechas y lanzas. Suficiente para tener un AD. *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (1 Inq/1 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 21:35 15 feb 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' Primera Batalla de Ruusan *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Proyecto': Ninguno *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Salió de repente debido al azuleo de Kopecz. Aunque no me gusta que dos temas similares y/o relacionados queden juntos como AD, pues qué diantres, si el resto de las nominaciones actuales son casi de lo mismo, y quién sabe si queden como AD con otros artículos en medio. Además de todas formas se puede acomodar para que no queden juntos en portada. *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (1 Inq/1 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 21:35 15 feb 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios' :Bueno, no es suficiente tanta excusa, Jedabak, tranquilo. Total, es bonito que nos tomemos la tarea de trabajar artículos que merecen el estatus, tal como los usuarios de la Wookiee, un evento, personaje o cosa, con el esmero de verlo con la estrellita morada en la parte derecha superior. A trabajar ADs se ha dicho. 03:01 24 ene 2010 (UTC) Derviche Seyugi *'Nominado por': Jedabak *'Proyecto': Ninguno *'Comentarios sobre la nominación': Parte del semi proyecto organizaciones de la Fuerza. Creo que sólo faltan los Jay Shel. *'FA en la Wookieepedia': Sí *'Resultado': (1 Inq/1 usuarios/2 total) *'A favor' # 21:35 15 feb 2010 (UTC) *'En contra' *'Comentarios'